Tobias Wilson
Tobias Wilson is a fluffy and athletic multi-colored jock that is usually a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball, but has had some episodes where he was an antagonist, most likely due to his jealousy of Gumball's adventures. He is also a rival of Gumball. He was voiced by Rupert Degas in Season 1, and Hugo Harold-Harisson onwards. Villainous Roles *In the episode "The Third", he made Gumball pay 10 bucks for his and Darwin's friendship. this is his first role as the main antagonist. *His first minor antagonist role in the episode "The Quest", Tobias, along with Carrie, tossed around Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, and when Gumball told Tobias to give Anais's doll back, he intentionally dropped the doll off the bus, causing Gumball, Darwin, and Anais to try and find the doll and get it back from Tina Rex, meaning that Tobias started the dangerous situation in the first place. *He was the secondary antagonist in the episode "The Pressure", overcome by Masami, he helps Banana Joe prevent Darwin from being kissed by Masami. At one point, as Banana Joe is cutting down the Treehouse Girls' tree, Tobias was grinning evilly as he watched Joe cut down the tree. *His most popular role was in the episode "The Knights" as the main antagonist. He dresses up like a minstrel, and fights Gumball for Penny's affection, even though Penny did not like him that much and tried to stop him from attacking Gumball. Gumball didn't want to fight Tobias anymore, and that is when Tobias tried to claim the hand of his "Fair Penny". In a fit of rage, Gumball hit Tobias's hand with his broom sword. When Gumball tried to apologize, Tobias tried to hit his broom at Gumball and Penny and even hissed maniacally at her, thus the fight continues. At one point during the fight, Tobias flung Penny off to the side of the road toward her dad's car. Noticing this, Gumball pushes Tobias out of the way and then pushes Penny out of the way from Mr. Fitzgerald's car, which inadvertently causes Mr. Fitzgerald to swerve right toward the Watterson's house and hit Tobias with the right rear-view mirror of his car before crashing into the Watterson's house. Tobias, in a state of shock, surrenders quickly and quickly declares Gumball the winner before he runs away from the incident, likely to not be held responsible for what tragic consequences nearly happened. *His first primary antagonist role in the episode "The Mothers", he, along with Gumball, Darwin, and Banana Joe put their mothers through various tests (without their knowledge) to see who is the best. It is revealed that Tobias secretly told his mother about it as an attempt to cheat. Gumball then discovers that Tobias and his mother cheated on the hot sauce challenge, replacing the hot sauce with ketchup. Unanimously, the boys disqualified him, making Nicole the winner as Banana Barbara didn't cheat yet lost all but one of the challenges. Later on, after Nicole rescues her respectable sons from a height, Tobias gives his card to his mom, but rips it apart and gave her a disappointed glare after Gumball discovers his cheating. *His second minor antagonist role in the episode "The Awkwardness", where he makes fun of Gumball and Hot Dog Guy by recording their conversation with his phone. *His third main antagonist role in the episode "The Points", where he tricks Gumball and Darwin into giving them invisible points in exchange for doing his chores. Gumball and Darwin, now thinking that this was a scam, battle Tobias with imaginary weapons until they are stopped by Tobias' dad, Harold, stating that Tobias's gaming account was closed because he owed $10,000 in microtransactions. *His fourth main antagonist role in the episode "The Test", where he replaces Gumball as the main character after Gumball was called a loser by an online test. In the end, Gumball vomits his "venom" at Tobias' face, completely burning it off. *His third minor antagonist role in the episode "The Worst", where he, Banana Joe, and Ocho make fun of Gumball and Darwin and question their masculinity, but he accidentally reveals that he wears his mom's makeup. *His fifth main antagonist role in the episode "The One", he tries to be Gumball's best friend, first bothering him, and then defeating Gumball's friends; Leslie, Bobert, Banana Joe, Sarah, Carrie, and Darwin. Personality While Tobias can be friendly and empathetic at times, he can be selfish and egotistical at times, even to the point of becoming a jerk. He became extremely psychotic when he forced Gumball to dance for him. His massive crush on Penny is what fuels his jealousy and his hatred toward Gumball. Gallery Sexyknight.png|Tobias challenging Gumball to a jousting duel. TheKnights69.png|Tobias hissing wickedly at Penny. TheKnights68.png|Tobias declaring himself the winner, and the one who claims the hand of Penny. TheKnights71.png|Penny watching in horror as Tobias beats up Gumball in a trash can TheKnights72.png|But then Penny tries to stop Tobias from hitting Gumball by holding back his arms. TheKnights73.png|Tobias saying he will, in exchange for a kiss. TheKnights80.png|Penny trying to hold back Tobias the second time, so that Gumball could defeat him. TheKnights88.png|Tobias's defeat. (The Knights) TheQuest2.png|Tobias tossing around Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll along with Carrie. TheKnights70.png|Gumball and Tobias fighting with their "swords." TheKnights78.png|Tobias trying to hit Gumball with his broom sword. untitled8.png|Tobias's evil grin as Banana Joe chops down the Molly's treehouse. Navigation Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Kids Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief